A Chance of Love
by Thriller Night
Summary: Fry wants a chance with Leela but he has failed to get one. When the Planet Epress crew have to make a Delivery to the Planet Omicron Persia 8 fry will have a chance but will he get one?
1. Thoughts and Regrets

A Chance of Love

Chapter One:

Fry walked down the dark streets of New New York sadly, I tried to think why in the world Leela wouldn't give him a chance to show how he really felt about her. Sure he had told her numerous times what he felt about her and that he would always lover her.

He didn't understand, he saved her from a deadly bee sting, helped her through a coma, but she still didn't realise, he sighed and he realised he'd walked right outside the planet express building, so he decided to go in.

He went in and sat down on the couch and fell asleep. Later he woke to someone shaking him

Get up Fry! You're late for our next delivery Leela said in annoyance

"Sorry, Hey Leela why won't you ever go on a date with me? I mean I care about you more then all of the other men you have dated I mean take Chaz for instance". Said Fry with a sad look on his face

"Look fry come on we have to go and get this package delivered" she said in a hurry

Leela did like fry but he was so immature at times, he did care about her though and loved her for her and didn't care about her one eye like her other dates did. He understood her when it comes to having no family around, being frozen into the 31st century he lost his family and she was abandoned by her parents when she was little but she still thought his immaturity got into the way.

Fry gave a sigh and followed, Amy had noticed he was down and obviously knew Leela had rejected him again. She had dated fry and she knew he was a real caring guy and she knew he is the one for Leela because Leela was the most important person to him in the world. Amy decoded to go and see if she could help.

"Hey fry is everything okay?"

Sigh "No not really, it's just Leela keeps rejecting me when I try to get a chance to go out with her. I love her and I have tried to show it" he said with a sad look on his face

"Well fry I know what you mean, when we dated and it didn't work out I knew that you were the one for Leela, you care about her and have shown it and everyone at planet express knows you love her, Do you want me to have a talk to her?" She said giving him a smile.

"Yeah thanks I wouldn't mind that" he said smiling

"No problem" she said grinning

Fry went over to Bender who was watching the "**All My Circuits" **Marathon

Bender: "hey what's up meat bag"? Ol' one eye reject ya again?"

Fry nodded and then Leela walked in and told them they have a package to deliver. Bender and Fry got up and went to the ship.

_**I know the first chapter was mushy but I promise it will get better, chapter 2 will probably be a bit mushy to and I promise there will be some action.**_


	2. Confessions and a Helping Hand

Chapter 2:

Leela was about to walk to the ship when Amy stopped her.

"Hey Leela, can I talk to you for a second?" she said in a serious tone

"Sure Amy what's up?"

"Well it's about Fry.. Why won't you give him a chance? I mean he's a good guy and he cares about you a lot and he even saved your life from a deadly bee sting, He sat by you when you were in a coma and wouldn't leave your side" she said quietly

"I know Amy, it's just he's so immature and I don't want to give him a chance yet" she said in annoyance

Amy was getting really annoyed now, she knew Fry was a great guy and he cared for Leela more then anyone.

Look Leela, It's not that hard just to give someone a chance ok, I mean why do you keep rejecting him it's breaking his heart, He is a good guy Leela just give him a chance!" she said starting to shout

sigh I must confess, I do really like him, It's just he's so immature that's why I rejected him so many times. She said getting looking down at her feet

"Well Leela it's not too late, you can still give him a chance" she said smiling

Leela sighed and walked off she still didn't want to give him a chance, anyway she had to much better things to do like get this package delivered.

She walked to where the others where sitting at the table and the professor spoke.

"Good news everyone, you have to deliver a package to the Planet Omicron Percia 8."

Bender then spoke and said one of his obnoxious comments

"I don't get it we've already met these meatbags on our own planet, why do we have to go to theirs"

"Oh I doubt you there will be no trouble, Now off you go!" he said in a hurry

Bender was cursing the professor behind his back.

"Stupid tool, "There will be no trouble" he always says that and it's Crap! There always is trouble!"

Fry, Bender and Leela walked off to the ship and flew off towards the planet where it's inhabitancies they have had many other surprise encounters with.

**_Ok so chapter 2 is finished, it was a bit mushy but chapter 3 will have violence and Bender's humour. Enjoy_**


	3. A Delivery and an Unknown Reunion

As the planet express crew flew towards the planet, Leela heard a beeping noise then she looked down and saw the ship was out of fuel!

"We have an emergency we have run out of fuel everyone buckle up your seatbelts! She yelled.

Fry let out a huge scream and they all put their heads down on their knees and prayed to survive. When they woke up they realised they weren't dead but they were in a completely different ship.

"What happened where are we?" she said looking scared

Then all of a sudden a dark shadow appeared, it was the captain of the ship followed by fry and bender.

"Oh thank god your awake, we saw your ship beginning to crash and my crew and I managed to save you".

The captain looked familiar to Leela and the captain noticed that she might of recognised him then he spoke

"Your crew said you were travelling to Omicron Persia 8, we were travelling there anyway so we'd be glad to take you since where nearly there".

"Oh thankyou very much." She said calming down

She was still trying to figure out who he was but she had to focus on that later.

"Where's the ship? She asked

Then the captain spoke with a frown on his face

"Oh it's down on Omicron Persia 8 already the owner of the company professor said he'd sent some of the other workers from your company to pick you up but I tried to tell them that it wasn't a worry but they insisted on coming so I guess they'll meet you there".

As the ship landed the planet express crew walked down the planet and Leela, Fry and Bender went to deliver the package and they were immediately confronted with Blurr and his wife who took the package out of Fry's hands and smirked at the crew.

"Gee you're all smarter then what I gave you credit for" he said walking off.

Leela sighed and walked back to the ship, she was thinking of what Amy had said about Fry, the captain was there waiting for them as they walked onto the ship, he looked at Leela and noticed her concerned face, he had a smirk because he knew what she felt about Fry and believed that she should be with him because for he was Zapp Branigan!, the man whom had tricked Leela many times and was convinced he was hers but she never was his.

As leela walked onto the ship the captain looked at her and said "gee you look pretty sad, why don't you come to my quarters and have a drink and tell me about it?"

Leela sighed and followed the captain but before she went in the ship looked back at Fry.


	4. Clues and confrontations

_As Fry walked onto the ship followed by Bender he was surprised to see how sad Leela looked, he was concerned because the captain looked familia, he then spoke to Bender out of concern for Leela._

"_Hey Bender have you realised that Leela is looking sad?"_

"_What's it to you meatbag she's dumped you over a million times and besides why do you care she can take care of us so she can take care of herself"_

_Fry sighed as he walked onto the ship he noticed Leela walk into the captains quarters which was strange and he felt really jealous but he was unaware that a certain green alien's phone was ringing nearby, which would give him a clue on whom this mysterious captain was and that the call was from one of his co workers Amy Wong._

_Leela walked into the captain's quarters and he offered her a drink and a sympathetic ear which she was interested in not the drink._

"_sigh… to be honest I feel really bad because you see I have feelings for my co worker who is also one of my best friends but I can't accept his offers on a date because of his immaturity"_

_The captain spoke in a rather cold voice which sounded very strange but familiar to Leela. "Who the red haired stupid boy? Or the robot"_

_Leela felt angry at the captains smart remarks, then it hit her who he was, he was the man that thought he was god's gift to woman, the man whom had tricked her several times and who had landed them in so much danger._

"_Wait I know who you are!, your Zapp Branigan the man whom had made my life hell long enough!"_

_Zapp smirked then went closer to her "yes that's true this stunning fellow has won and let's face it Leela you have feelings for me, its so obvious" he said with a smirk pulling a gun out of his pocket and held it at her head._

"_get away from me you freak!" she screamed trying to kick him where it hurts but she couldn't you see app had used another gun secretly and paralysed her and because she couldn't feel it, she was trapped, she let out a scream then she looked towards the door as a certain red haired boy ran in with a gun in his hand followed by a robot whom was stealing things from the ship and cursing as usual._

"_Let her go!" he screamed and ran towards Zapp but stopped as Zapp lead out a rather annoying laugh_

"_How did you find this out so soon, knowing your stupid and you wouldn't of had a clue?"_


	5. Heart Broken Twist

_Fry smirked; gee it was a certain green aliens phone that rang when I walked onto the ship that gave it away. _

_When I saw the screen there was Kiff's girlfriend Amy Wong who was surprised to see me, that's how I found out"_

_Zapp smirked "well your smarter then I thought"_

_Leela screamed as Zapp held the gun at Fry, now fry loved Leela but he didn't know she loved him._

_Leela screamed "I…I love you Fry"_

_**(A.N) Now you may think that they will save the day etc, kiss but I got an ironic twist)**_

_Zapp laughed a typical villains laugh then shot Fry, just then kiff came in as fry collapsed kiff sighed as he saw the blood._

_Zapp let Leela go and she crouched down by fry's side, the blood was pouring out of his chest as he struggled to breathe._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Leela but I do love you, I hope you feel the same"_

_Leela cried and cried because Fry knew how she really felt._

_Phillip J Fry was dead…_

_5 years later Leela sat down at the dinner table and kissed her husband Yancy Fry _

_Now I bet you are wondering who this fellow is, it is Fry's brothers great, great, great. Great etc son Yancy, they had met 6 months after Fry's death and they were a perfect match because Yancy reminded Leela of Fry._

"_Yancy can you please stop Phillip pulling Lilly's hair!"_

_Her husband sighed and stopped their son pulling their daughter's hair._

_Leela named her son Phillip because of Fry's memory she has a happy family but still loved Fry and regrets not stopping him from being shot._


End file.
